Christmas Away from Family
by Sonya-Heather-DeVito
Summary: Luna is spending Christmas all alone at Hogwarts, and away from home.


**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. It solely belongs to J.K. Rowling!**

 **School and House: Hogwarts, Slytherin**

 **Challenges: 1. The Golden Snitch Forum – Ollivander's Wand Challenge**

 **2\. The Golden Snitch Forum – Through the Universe**

 **Prompt(s): Wand Length: 13 inches - Write about a Ravenclaw Character**

 **25\. Blue Moon — [Setting] Ravenclaw Common Room**

 **Word Count: 725**

* * *

The common room was eerily silent -seeing how most of the students had left Hogwarts for the Christmas break that morning- apart from the hushed snickers coming from one side of the room, where three students were too much indulged in a game of exploding snaps. Other than that, only a few seventh years were in attendance who were enjoying some moments of peace they got in between their too tight schedule.

Luna too was present in the common room - still sitting in the cozy, warm armchair by the fireplace with a hot mug of cocoa in hand, and her mind preoccupied with the plot of the mystery book she was reading. It was getting pretty late at night, but she didn't budge from her position.

She had opted to stay at Hogwarts that year because she father, apparently, had been travelling around Europe in search of some of his weird creatures. Luna had wanted to travel with him, but he insisted her to stay at school because his adventures could prove quite dangerous, and he obviously didn't want anything to happen to his darling daughter. Xenophilius instead, told her to write some articles in advance for the Quibbler, and so she agreed.

As much as Luna had wanted to protest and tell her father that she wanted to celebrate Yule with him, instead of roaming the lonely corridors of Hogwarts, she didn't. She didn't because she knew that her father loved her and Luna's safety was his top priority. She didn't protest because she knew he was afraid of the Dark Lord's return, and she didn't argue back because Luna knew her father wasn't in search of the erumpent horn as he said. He was in search of a good hiding place for him and Luna, when the war starts.

But it did not change the simple fact that Luna missed her father terribly. He was the only family Luna had left. Ever since her mother's death, he'd never quite been the same. He still smiled, still laughed, but it wasn't as carefree as it once used to be. Luna though, loved him with all her heart, because he hadn't once let Luna feel the absence of her mother.

From a father, he further took up the role of a mother, a teacher and a mentor. And Luna couldn't be more proud of it. She knew what others thought about her and her family, but she _never_ once let those hurtful remarks affect her. She was sturdy in her beliefs and always stood up for what she thought was _right_ , even if it meant to disagree with the majority of the people. Luna was taught to enjoy life, she was taught to be kind and respectful to every other being, and most importantly she was taught how to be quirky and your own self.

The grandfather clock hanging just above the fireplace stroke midnight. Luna looked up and a small smile spread instantly on her face. She hastily bookmarked the page she was reading on the coffee table just by the armchair and took hold of her presents. There were not much, only four - but they were enough to make the blond haired girl ecstatic. The first one was from Neville - he gave her book about magical creatures, knowing the girl's love for those odd ones. The next one was from Ginny - she gave Luna a new sketch pad and pencils. She definitely knew about Luna's secret talent of being an amazing artist. The next one was from Hermione, who gave her a box of muggle sweets - the ones Luna loved.

The last one was from her father, of course. It was a small box, much smaller in comparison to the large boxes her father usually gave her every year. Luna tore open the wrapping and opened to find a beautiful rectangular-shaped locket, intricated with small, glittery diamonds. It was her mother's locket and the one which Luna loved as to wear as a child.

She delicately took it out and fastened it around her neck. Tears escaped her eyes as the memory of her mother came to the forefront of her mind. Luna walked over to the large windows of the common room, and stared at the twinkling stars of the night sky.

"Happy Christmas, ma and pa."


End file.
